clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktan Anator
The following information is the untold, secret truth about the Shadow Amulet Darktan is the most terrifying, baddest penguin ever to walk the snows of the USA. The keeper of the Shadow Amulet, he manipulates its power to his will. His great power has created the Doom Weed, and its sickly sweet additives. The members of the GourdZoid Council Hall and their council have attempted to keep this information about Darktan under their wings, in case it makes the penguin population freaked out. Darktan's appearance is a black penguin, with a small red eye, dark-ish wings and a purple cloak. Appeared as some sort of apparition, Darktan also appears to penguins who are thinking of doing bad things, and inciting them to do their proposed behavior. His main objective is to turn every living creature in the USA into one of his Doom Weed creations. Background When The Elemental Amulets were given to the chosen owners, they were also given the task to guard the Shadow Amulet, so that it did not go into the wrong flippers. However, the chosen ones of the elemental amulets could not guard the amulet 24/7, so, believing that no one actually knew about the amulet, spare themselves, held a private celebration party in the Night Club. However, little were they aware of what was going to happen that night.. A chippy, young penguin was walking home to his igloo. Feeling a bit down because he was constantly bullied, he needed time to relax and unwind. Back at his igloo, he felt angry and wanted revenge. He knew he could not fight them directly because the bullies (now known as Jerks) were bigger and stronger than he was. He went to the GourdZoid Council Hall for advice, but no one was there. Walking around and admiring the scenery, a shadowy, dark substance beckoned him to come closer. As the penguin was walking closer to it, it revealed itself as an amulet. The amulet, using its power, talked to the penguin telepathically, promising him great power. The anger the penguin felt dawned on him once again, and he started to think revenge. He wore the amulet and the nice penguin turned into a horrifying, monstrous being that is now known as Darktan. When the chosen ones returned to the hall to check on the Shadow Amulet, it was gone without a trace. The PSA and even the EPF were called in to investigate, but they were baffled about the scene of the crime. No solid evidence was there, not even a single feather from a penguin's flipper. Originally, it was believed Herbert took it, but a few days later they realised that he could not of taken it, otherwise he would of done as he had promised; to remove all parties from Club Penguin and make a warm fire from the Ski Lodge wood. However, a surveillance tape was found, showing the transformation of a black penguin into this terrifying apparition. A large search was in place, to find the owner of the Shadow Amulet. It spread all across the USA, kept under strict secrecy and surveillance. Aqua Grabber pilots reported strange, underwater disturbances to the PSA, so they investigated the problem. To their surprise, a dark apparition appeared before them, telling that he would raise an army to enforce his rule over the USA. He has been questioned that he could of destroyed the USA instantaneously, but he prefers a poetic justice to its doom. Involvement Darktan spreads his power across the USA with his Doom Weed creations. Those foolish enough to endure their power will be altered to Darktan's fitting. Herbert Horror was one of his creations, Sensei Wraith was given his power through Darktan and WitchyPenguin simply follows his orders in the hopes that she will be granted power. Link wants the Shadow Amulet for himself, but underestimates Darktan's power. Aqua Grabber has recently placed in a new rule, saying that pilots cannot dive under 10,000 ft below sea level due to the amount of pressure that the Aqua Grabber would endure, but the real reason is that penguins foolish enough to go under such level will have to endure Darktan's torture. Darktan's army grows with every passing day that he is still free. The Jerks, Fords, LEEPB and any other baddies have allied with him, in the promise that they will rule a specific USA state. The problem is, these creatures have no concept of irony, and haven't realized yet that once Darktan rules the USA, they will be subjected to his Doom Weeds. Trivia *It is believed that Darktan owns Ban Island. This has been proved false, as Darktan only incites penguins to perform bad deeds, nothing else. *This information was leaked from an Aqua Grabber pilot, who questioned Darktan and narrowly escaped his clutches. *He appears as the final boss in the game "Link's Adventure" *The actual surveillance videos have yet to be recovered, however we are coming close to finding them. *Darktan is believed to be related to Opacus, the corrupt penguin who crafted the Shadow Amulet itself. See also * Doom Weed * Link * Herbert Horror * Jerks * Fords * LEEPB * The Elemental Amulets Category:Characters